monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallon Griffith
|- style="vertical-align:top;" | style="vertical-align:top;"|'Birthday' | style="vertical-align:top;"|November 8th |- style="vertical-align:top;" | style="vertical-align:top;"|'Age' | style="vertical-align:top;"|17 |- style="vertical-align:top;" | style="vertical-align:top;"|'Pet' | style="vertical-align:top;"|At home Father has a white wolf as a companion but since I flew out of the nest I haven't had the time to get one of my own. I do love animals but that's a lot of R.I.Ponsebility. |- style="vertical-align:top;" | style="vertical-align:top;"|'BFFs' | style="vertical-align:top;"| Catrine DeMew & Jake Looper Read the full profile |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} Tallon Griffith is a fan-created and all-around character. She is the daughter of Griffins and a student at Monster High. She is the youngest child of Groanar Griffith, a ew-uropean media moghoul with high ambitions. Her older brother, Roary, studies Shriekonomics at Wail and her father believed she should travel abroad too and see the world. Leading to a slightly bitter Tallon enrolling to Monster High with her beast childhood friend/butler Jake Looper. Portrayers She is would be voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in English. Character Personality Tallon is stubborn as few and likes to think of herself as a conductor of people. She believe as monsters can solved and placed into a categories and with that she can calculated the outcomes. Traits generously passed down by her father. She is use to fight to get her opinion through and has learned to do it without losing her face and with a certain grace. Despite being clever Tallon is incredibly oblivious to things going on right in fornt of her, such as flirting and seemingly pointless lies. She's always up for a challenge and ran for Student Un-Body President as a Fleshman and won, earning a name for herself. She was raised a mansion with servants and has some small problems adjusting to this new world but she's never going to admit herself defeated. Appearance Being a griffin Tallon has dark browns wing that gradates to lighter browns at the ends, pointy eagle-ears and the tail of a lion. Her skin is light brown with a yellow undertone and she has big warm brown eyes. Her hair is dark brown and long but is usually kept up to avoid getting it stuck in the wings. She wears prescribed glasses and is hyperopic, meaning she sees very good from a distance but rather bad up close. Relationships Family The Griffith family is not a loving one but they all wish that the others does well and more then anything that they doesn't embarrass the family name. Their family tree goes far back in the royal Ew-ropean Monster Courts and they likes to think of themselves as natural leaders. Her brother Roary and her father Groanar are both very public mansters aiming high in life. The where-abouts of her mother is unknown and her father doesn't speak about it. Friends Tallon is rather likeable and is rarely seen as competition by the other ghouls so she has a decent social life. She gets along just fine with the original ghouls and is one of the few that gets along with Monster High's diverse cast of staff She and Jake have an excellent platonic friendships without tension. They share a loft apartment in Uptown New Salem and are like siblings in all ways but blood despite the fact that Jake gets paid to serve as her "hand-maiden". Romance Tallon is rather bad at falling in love. She only does it very rarely and when she does it is not with the type of guy her father whats for her. Profile *'Parents:' The Griffins *'Age:' 17 years *'Killer Style:' I might not have the most roaring wardrobe at Monster High but it's hard to find comfortable clothes when you have wings on your back. I prefer to keep my hair in knots and centaur-tails to avoid it tangling with the feathers. They knock into enough things as it is... Fashion is clawsome but a ghoul has to be comfortable as well! *'Freaky Flaw:' With eyes of an eagle I can see for miles but I terrorbly bad at seeing what's right in front of my beak. My glasses help but sometimes I can be imclawssibly oblivious and miss royally scary important stuff. *'Pet:' At home Father has a white wolf as a companion but since I flew out of the nest I haven't had the time to get one of my own. I do love animals but that's a lot of r.i.ponsebility. *'Favorite Activity:' In my scaretime I am known to spend a lot of time at the CoffinBean where I love playing games on my iCoffin with a cup of tea. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' All these rumours and gossips games some ghouls and manster feels the need to play. Who'll scare in 100 year? *'Favorite Subject:' History of the Undead, if we do not learn from it we are doomed to repeat it. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Screamter Arts, I do not know what the Ghoul-ance Counselor was thinking, how would I enjoy this?! *'Favorite Color:' Brown *'Favorite Food:' I adore these Freaky Fries they serve in the Creepeteria especially with fierce mansterd ---- Timeline *'Late November, 2014:' Mandiga begins to sketch out what would be the foundation of Tallon's appearance and a very basic persona, imagining what she'd be like. *'Early January, 2014:' Said sketch is found and Tallon gets a reboot. *'Late January, 2014:' Tallon's digital art begins to form. *'February 1, 2015:' Tallon Griffith's final outfit is sketched out. *'February 2, 2015:' Tallon Griffith's profile art is finished. *'February 2, 2015:' Tallon Griffith's profile art is revealed. *'February 2, 2015:' Tallon Griffith's profile page is added to the Monster High Fandom Wiki. *'February 2, 2015:' Tallon Griffith's complete profile is posted on DeviantArt. Notes *She was originally named Talia but changed for originality. Tallons are one of the few features eagles and lions share. *She has a slight face-blindness which she refuses to admit despite it leading to several awkward situations References #http://mandigao.deviantart.com/art/Complete-Monster-High-Profile-Tallon-Griffith-512321616 #http://www.gods-and-monsters.com/mythology-griffin.html #http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mandiga Category:Original Characters Category:Griffin Category:Females